Tiburones Espaciales
thumb|Esquema actual de los Tiburones Espaciales. Los Carcharadones son un Capítulo de Marines Espaciales Leales de Fundación desconocida, cuya semilla genética puede haber sido originalmente extraída de la Guardia Cuervo, participaron en las etapas finales de la Guerra de Badab. Eran un Capítulo con base en su flota hasta que en recompensa por su rol en la Guerra de Badab se les dio el control sobre el territorio de los Guerreros Mantis en la Zona Vorágine del Segmentum Ultima, un grupo de mundos feudales y salvajes llamado el Grupo Endimión. Los Carcharadones serían el mismo Capítulo que los Tiburones Espaciales; el término Carcharadones sería simplemente un nombre alternativo para esa unidad de Astartes. Historia Los Carcharadones son un Capítulo misterioso y enigmático, habiéndose forjado una oscura y sangrienta leyenda en las mentes de aquellos que sobrevivieron al conflicto llamado la Guerra de Badab. Regresando del negro vacío del espacio más allá de los lugares más lejanos de la galaxia como extraños tanto para amigo como enemigo, los Carcharadones se unieron a los leales contra aquellos que desafiaran al Imperio del Divino Emperador. Los orígenes exactos de este infame Capítulo son difíciles de ubicar en los archivos Imperiales debido a que los Carcharadones no han dejado registros de sus actividades en la historia reciente. No aparecen en ninguno de los registros Imperiales abiertos, y asimismo el Capítulo no ha registrado oficialmente honores de batalla. Además, el Capítulo es a menudo identificado incorrectamente con otros menos conocidos Capítulos operando con nomenclatura y heráldica similar (por ejemplo: “Los Segadores del Vacío”, “Tiburones Sangrientos, etc”). Sin embargo, sellados y asegurados registros dentro de la Inquisición podrían arrojar alguna luz acerca de los verdaderos orígenes del Capítulo. El más viejo de estos antiguos tratados en las guerras del Imperio de la Humanidad puede ser encontrado dentro de las páginas del Mythos Angelica Mortis escrito por los eruditos escribas del Secretariat Militum of Terra a fines del 35to Milenio. Referencias se hacen, en este a menudo vago e incompleto tratado, a un Capítulo de Marines Espaciales identificado como “Astra Carcharadon”. Fueron enviados a “...la oscuridad más allá...en un viaje sin fin...para devastar a los enemigos de la Humanidad”. Este texto tiene sus orígenes en un escrito aún más antiguo, ahora perdido, que data de la era desconocida cercana a las Guerras Astrópatas de fines del 32do Milenio y principios del 33er Milenio. Esta es una época envuelta en mito y alegorías, y su verdadera naturaleza ha sido purgada de la historia Imperial tan meticulosamente que menos es sabido de ella que de la Herejía de Horus o la Gran Cruzada. Otros registros le dan a este Capítulo variaciones en el nombre o título, tales como Tiburones Espaciales, pero todas las versiones son consistentes en ciertas similaridades de iconografía y operación, y en su descripción de la bestial, pero calculada ferocidad de los Carcharadones en combate. A este Capítulo se le dio el sagrado e interminable deber de viajar por la noche interestelar más allá de las fronteras del Imperio para localizar y destruir a los enemigos de la Humanidad antes de que pudieran penetrar en el espacio Imperial. Campañas notables * 7th Black Crusade (811.M37) - The 7th Black Crusade was one of the Black Crusades led by the infamous Chaos Champion Abaddon the Despoiler and his Black Legion, launched out of the Eye of Terror in 811.M37. When the Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter battle against the horde at Midian, Abaddon singled them out with implacable fury. He led a band of Khorne Berzerkers into the teeth of the Blood Angels' Devastator positions. Even the Blood Angels' own Assault troops could not dislodge the frenzied warband and recapture the bodies of their comrades. But there is an obscure reference to the Blood Angels being saved by an unidentified Space Marine Chapter of mysterious origin. Written within the The Canticle of Cassandria Lev - Vol. CVI is the eponymous Sainted Sisters' highly mythologized and oblique account of the wars of the 7th Black Crusade is found mention of a "grey-clad" Space Marines Chapter who came from "The outer night" to aid the Imperium, and whose "jagged maw did swallow the stars..." and whose "... black gaze did mirror the void of oblivion". In the course of the canticle this Chapter's ships set upon Abaddon's forces following the disastrous defeat and routing of the Blood Angels at Midian and attacked the pursuing forces as Saint Lev writes: "...fell upon the servants of the skulled-one with great fury from the darkness, unseen as the beast that lurks beneath the black waters, death for death, blood for blood...thus were the Sons of Sanguinius bought respite, and did turn back upon their pursuers and so were the damned traitors of the false gods driven unto their ruin." Images of these events can be found upon the walls of the crypt-world of Hypasitis created to house the honoured dead of that war, depicted in repeated fresco and bar relief, but curiously the faces of the intervening Space Marines there depicted are obscured with featureless disks of black obsidian. Given the largely unknown history of the star-faring Carcharodons Chapter, accounts of their activities can only be constructed from recorded historical incidents and fragmentary records that are believed to have involved the Carcharodons on balance of evidence. This notable engagement is listed by Imperial savants as a 'Special Probable Encounter/Recorded Sighting' of this notorious Chapter. * Badab War (910.M41 - 913.M41) - Arriving without warning in 910.M41 the sudden appearance of the Carcharodons' Chapter fleet caused alarm for both the Loyalist and Secessionist forces operating within the Maelstrom Zone. An unidentified, fire-blackened Space Marine Strike Cruiser identified itself with ancient, though still valid, Imperial authorisation protocols. The unidentified Space Marine force had come to offer its aid to the Loyalist cause against the Secessionists, claiming to have come in answer to a summons from Terra itself. They identified their Chapter as the Carcharodons Astra, using the ancient High Gothic form of their name (or the "Space Sharks" in Low Gothic), and formally requested the Loyalists' permission to enter the war zone and draw blood. Upon their arrival, the Carcharodons' Force Commander Tyberos presented the Inquisitor Legate in charge of prosecuting the Badab conflict with Notices Patent provided to the Chapter affirming the rights and titles issued to it by several High Lords of Terra and Inquisitors now long dead. Tyberos even submitted himself for psychic probing and gene-sampling. The Inquisitor Legate vouched for the Carcharodons. Lord High Commander Carab Culln of the Red Scorpions, the Magister Millitant or supreme commander of all the Loyalist forces, accepted the Carcharodons into his line of battle, although he was still wary of their loyalties and their deviations from theCodex Astartes during their long voyage beyond Imperial space. The Carcharodons were initially deployed to the Endymion Cluster after their return to Imperial space, the territory governed by the Secessionist Mantis Warriors Chapter, rather than to the Badab Sector. They systematically annihilated planets in the Cluster known to have harboured the Mantis Warriors to force that Chapter to stop using their hit-and-run tactics and mass their forces in defence of these worlds, a strategy that spared the Carcharodons from having to pursue them across the Cluster to places where their foes held the advantage of support and local knowledge. In 913.M41, during the final battle of the Badab War on Badab Primaris, the homeworld of the Renegade Astral Claws Chapter and Lufgt Huron, the Tyrant of Badab, the Carcharodons sabotaged the ancient atomic and geo-thermal reactors which powered the world's hive cities and fed its hungry planetary defence batteries with energy. This resulted in a planetary tectonic upheaval, with entire hive city sectors collapsing into yawning chasms that opened up in the ground beneath them, replaced by seas of molten lava. After the death of Badab Primaris, the remaining Secessionists from the Astral Claws, Executioners, Mantis Warriors and Lamenters Chapters were put on trial before a specially convened Consistorial Court of their peers in the Adeptus Astartes. Before departing the Maelstrom Zone for good, the Carcharodons Chapter fleet returned to the Endymion Cluster. There, with the agreement of the Fire Hawks, they struck at the Tranquility System, whose worlds were once the primary recruiting and training grounds of the Mantis Warriors. From these worlds they harvested an entire generation of recruits to renew their own losses, forcing those they selected to fight to the death to prove their worth in order to survive as Carcharodons Neophytes. Thus paid in blood, the Carcharodons fleet departed, the last known sighting of them made by an Explorator augury-beacon, which marked them tacking course through the Warp, ascending above the galactic plane and into the blackness of the outer void once more. The current whereabouts and operational activities of the Carcharodons remain unknown. * The Corcyran Massacre (910.M41) - The event that became known in Imperial records as the Corcyran Massacre was discovered by an Imperial Navy patrol in 910.M41. The wreckage of a smugglers' base was discovered in the dust wastes of the forlorn world of Corcyra II. Within the base was a nightmarish scene of carnage and destruction rarely witnessed before by men. A bloody battle had been fought between two sub-company-sized forces of Space Marines from the Executioners and the Carcharodons Chapters. These two Chapters, both infamous for their savagery and unyielding stances towards their foes, had fought each other to mutual annihilation. The base around them was ripped apart, its former inhabitants now mouldering into dust. Many of the bodies of both sides showed signs of having fought on despite suffering horrendous wounds, severed limbs and massive trauma that should have felled even an Astartes, and several were found locked in deathly, gore-splattered embraces, striking at their foes with their last ebbing strength. It is not known which Chapter's last warrior survived to the end to claim a bitter victory. Neither Chapter has acknowledged any survivors of the massacre living to tell of what happened at Corcyra II. Organización The Carcharodons conform roughly to the tactical and squad doctrines laid down in the Codex Astartes, but demonstrate considerable deviation from its approved command structure and company arrangements. In some instances it appears that the Chapter has abandoned wholesale the approved symbology and insignia of the Codex in favour of personal and often highly totemic markings. Only a few intelligible accounts of the Carcharodons exist that tell of the Chapter's very disciplined order of deployment and combat, despite the evidence from casual observers that they are a barbarous and savage Chapter in nature. Their tactical deployments and use of shock-assault tactics is highly reminiscent of the Black Templars. Although these Chapters are diametrically opposed in character, they both tend to display an overriding desire to close with the enemy and shatter their foes in bloody personal combat. Each company of the Carcharodons operates similar to a Codex battle company, but is augmented with an attached auxiliary force of Scout Marines and spearheaded by dedicated Terminator Veterans who serve as personal bodyguards to the company's commanding Captain. There appears to be no reserve companies in the Carcharodon order of battle, but it is suspected that not all of the Carcharodon's companies conform to the same pattern of organisation. The Chapter also includes both Chaplains and Librarians, although the forces observed in action during the Badab War seemed lower than recommended by the Codex in the number of Apothecaries and Techmarines in their ranks. These last two cadres may have been held in reserve in the Chapter's fleet, a not uncommon practice for fleet-based Chapters who spend large periods in isolation. This structure puts the effective strength of each company at around 100 to 120 Initiates and 20-30 Neophyte Scouts, although the exact size and disposition of the Carcharodons Chapter as a whole remains unknown. Equipo del Capítulo During the Badab War the Charcarodons Chapter demonstrated a number of highly distinctive traits and trappings that set them apart from their brethren fighting on both sides of that conflict. Their equipment was observed to be of ancient provenance. Much of their arms, vehicles, wargear and other equipment were of designs and patterns that covered the span of the Imperium's breadth and history. Examples include such ancient weapons as the Phobos R/017 Bolter and the widespread use of Mark V "Heresy" pattern Power Armour by the Chapter's Battle-Brothers. The Chapter also seemed to possess an unusual contingent of Terminator Armour suits, of which many appeared to be heavily modified or augmented in unorthodox ways to keep them combat worthy. Doctrina de combate Tactically, during the Badab War, the Carcharodons operated almost exclusively as a rapid-strike force, disdaining any kind of protracted engagement whenever possible, preferring to approach their targets either with extreme speed or by stealth, which allowed them to strike with the element of surprise on their side whenever possible. In combat they endeavoured to close ground with their enemies swiftly and do battle either in hand-to-hand combat or unleash their ranged firepower at near point-blank range. For this reason each Carcharodons Space Marine, regardless of whether they were part of the Chapter's Devastator Squads or its dedicated Assault Marines units, was observed to carry a plethora of bayonets, blades and chain weapons in addition to their normal armaments so that they were always able to engage in vicious and bloody melee combat. Semilla genética In physical appearance the Astartes of the Carcharodons possess a greyish-pale pallor to their skin, with their more venerable members possessing liquid-like black eyes without a visible iris or sclera, much like the ancient Terran sharks for which the Chapter is named. Aside from these physical marks, there is no common type of physiognomy or genotype among them, pointing to the reality that Carcharodon Neophytes are taken from many different worlds across the galaxy rather than from a single source of new recruits like most Astartes Chapters. Gene-seed samples taken from the Chapter and tested for purity by the Adeptus Mechanicus have proven to be untainted although subject to some long-term degradation, and possessed of several markers found in the uncommon Raven Guard bloodline, a mutation of which may have resulted in their unusual physical appearance and which is the basis of some of these Astartes' unusual phenotypical traits. Miembros conocidos * Tyberos, la Estela Roja -''' Tyberos was the Force Commander of the Carcharodons during their unlooked-for and savage intervention in the Badab War. He often lead his brethren Terminators of the 1st Company in bloody assault after bloody assault, carving a path of mangled corpses through the rebel forces of the Badab campaign. Flota The Carcharodons fleet, though extensive, is inconsistent in makeup. Within its line of battle are numerous examples of either very ancient, salvaged or extensively repaired vessels. Many fleet-based Space Marine Chapters use the conventional Crusade Chapter pattern (which consciously imitate the example of the Space Marine Legions of old). Instead the Carcharodons follow the rarer, so-called 'Nomad-Predation' pattern. This is used exclusively by Chapters operating for long durations beyond the Imperium's borders, acting as self-contained forces which operate without recourse to the Imperium for support at all. These types of fleets voyage without end, pausing only to attack targets that are within their means to destroy without threatening their own viability as an effective fighting force. * ''Nicor'' (Barcaza de Batalla) -''' The Carcharodons' notorious flagship during the Badab War and the Chapter's mobile fortress-monastery. This ancient battle barge is based on the modified superstructure of a Charibdys-class Grand Cruiser, a vessel class rarely seen in the Imperial Navy since the early days of the Great Crusade over 10,000 standard years ago. Apariencia The Carcharodon Chapter's colours are primarily grey. In many instances the more conventional emblems of the Imperium are found alongside idiosyncratic markings, often abstract or depictive images and tokens concerning fanged maws, death's heads, oceanic predators and bloody wounds. The Carcharodons' Chapter badge is a Great White Shark on a dark grey field. Notas/Conflicto de Canon Prior to Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two, the Space Sharks were noted to have been given the homeworld of the rebellious Mantis Warriors. They were noted to have extensively used Drop Pod assaults against the hives of Badab, and were said to have nursed a longstanding distrust of the Mantis Warriors and Lamenters. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer 40K UK y Lexicanum Inglés. * Imperial Armour X. * White Dwarf nº 107 (Edición inglesa). * Warhammer 40,000: Compendio. * Forge World - Tyberos, the Red Wake. Galería Archivo:Carcharodones_Mark_III.jpg|Marine Táctico con Servoarmadura Mk. III. Archivo:Carcharodones_Mark_IV.jpg|Marine Táctico con Servoarmadura Mk. IV. Archivo:Carcharodones_Asalto_Mark_V.jpg|Marine de Asalto con Servoarmadura Mk. V. Archivo:Carcharodones_Mark_VI.jpg|thumb|Marine Táctico con Servoarmadura Mk. VI. Archivo:Carcharodones_Mark_VII.jpg|thumb|Marine Táctico con Servoarmadura Mk. VII. Archivo:Carcharodones_Exterminador.jpg|Exterminador de los Tiburones Espaciales. Archivo:Carcharodons_Dreadnought.jpg|Dreadnought de los Carcharodones (configuración de armamento de apoyo táctico). Archivo:Carcharodones_Rhino.jpg|Rhino de los Tiburones Espaciales. Archivo:Carcharodones_Land_Raider.jpg|Land Raider de los Carcharodones. Categoría:Capítulos de Marines Espaciales Categoría:Capítulos Leales Categoría:Artículos para traducir